


They Don't Know Where We Come From 无人知晓我们的过往

by asadeseki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Missing Scene, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, So many emotions, Trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “弹片，”托尼说，他耳边响起了警报声。他喘不过气，疼痛快要将他吞噬，“心脏里。我做的。弹片不是我做的……好吧弹片也是。”





	They Don't Know Where We Come From 无人知晓我们的过往

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/gifts).
  * A translation of [They Don't Know Where We Come From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644768) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi). 



> 我觉得钢1剪掉了类似的片段。 
> 
> 犹豫了几周才把文发上来，因为我找不到医学方面的专家帮我检查术语（他们都在出诊什么的）。然后我想起来，哦对，托尼·斯塔克用回形针和喷漆罐底捣鼓出了反应堆，顿时感觉有自信了。不过还是要提醒大家，我本人是死也不去医院那种人，所有医学知识都来源于维基百科。 
> 
> 还有，本文取自原作者一篇探鹰文中某个未描述的片段： [Words May Fail (The Body Remains)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547763/chapters/975446)
> 
> 大家都知道一旦托尼成为主角，基本就没有其他人什么事儿了。本文可独立阅读，不过如果你是看完了另一篇文再来看这个，记得这来源于“寇森从加州回到家看见克林特在他床上，两人交谈”的剧情。 
> 
> 译注：  
> 存档，2017-4-6发于sy，当时只翻了一半，今天补完。  
> 更爱我铁了T T

——他本可以，也 _应该_ 有各种各样的死法：在他的法拉利里被挤碎，在某个女人身下喘气，或者被实验室里乱七八糟的东西炸死。而这一次绝对属于“托尼·斯塔克不该出行”名单的前十名。在他 _不能想也不能看_ 的部位，他的心脏在一块金属边努力跳动，肺部压缩得太厉害，他甚至没法深呼吸。

烈日。痛感从眼睛蔓延穿刺入内脏，纠缠每一根神经。好疼。毕竟撞的不是羽毛枕，而他的胸口裂开了。他们会找到他的， _某人_ 会找到他的，这样他就能喘口气了——他无法 _呼吸_ 。他浑身都被撞散架了，每次试着挪动一点，心口就疼得厉害，他觉得自己在流血，一定在流血。

他喘不过气，头上裹着的棉布快要闷死他了，他极想将它揭下来扔掉，但他不敢。晚上会冷的，他好渴老天啊 _他愿意付出任何代价换一瓶水_ 。等他回去——他一定能回去的—— _ _等他回去后__ ，他要收购第一家碍他事儿的自来水公司。

他如同行尸走肉。不能碰伤口，但——就轻轻碰一下，手掌盖住它，痛感从胸口辐射到肩膀和脊椎， _操_ 。

他听见声音。继续走啊，走啊，他又听见了。然而在过去的两天里，他不停出现幻听。这一次 _不同_ ，这次是从头顶传来的。是一架直升机。他不由自主地叫喊，疯狂大笑，直到嘴里尝到铁锈味。他从未如现在这样，感激地望着罗迪满脸疲惫地冲向他，像世界上最奇怪的守护天使。

他倒下，罗迪接住他，还调侃他一句，托尼笑了，努力忍住眼泪，他不能哭，操他妈的 _现在_ 绝对不能哭。

▽

他醒来，发现不在家。

他知道家是什么样子。那种气味，质感，贾维斯日渐娴熟的妙语对答技能。他闻到沙漠尘土，某种模糊浓稠的东西笼罩着痛感，但还是同这场闹剧刚开始那样糟糕。

“放松，”罗迪在一旁开口。托尼躺在担架上，头顶悬着明晃晃的灯，耳边是制服和军靴在油布上摩擦的声音，周围一圈绿军装的人， _罗迪_ 看起来像是刚跟恐怖分子周旋了三回还输了。不，托尼才是。

痛感越来越强烈，罗迪弯腰，紧紧握住他的手，“托尼，你得告诉我这是什么。”

头顶的灯暗了几秒，他看到门口有蓝幽幽的影子。但罗迪就在这儿，托尼知道有他在就很安全。疼痛加剧，痛得发苦，仿佛回到了那个洞穴，那群恶心的混蛋在他身上开刀。他听到动物呜咽声。小时候他养过一条小狗，被车撞了以后也是这样呜咽。“我们在巴格拉姆，救援队正赶往兰施图尔。他们得先让你稳定下来，但在这之前我要知道这到底是什么。你明白吗？”

呜咽声太可怕了，托尼咳嗽，嗓子干裂，而他已经在直升机上灌了六瓶水，罗迪拦都拦不住。“别，”他开口，又咳了一会儿，“别拿出来。”

“我们不碰它，”罗迪说。医生走来走去，闹哄哄的，反应堆外壳边缘不停涌出血，到处是血，腹部，侧身，脖子。托尼仰头倒下。他 _不会_ 哭的，即使根本没人在乎，因为他的心肺中间正夹着一块见鬼的电池，而他没法 _呼吸_ 。

“别这样，”罗迪用他的“上校声音”喝道，似乎以为这样就能让托尼听话。的确有点作用，因为托尼没有挪开视线，“看着我，”他攥紧托尼的手，托尼用同样的力度抓着他，“这是什么？”

舌头顶着上颚，操， _操 _。__ “小夜灯。”

头顶的声音顿了一下，罗迪脸上闪过恐惧，“这种时候就不要开玩笑了，托尼。”

“有何不可，”托尼说。医生正在捣鼓什么，托尼知道如果他现在看过去，会发现自己会像《异形》中的某一幕那样胸口被剖开。“反应堆。公司里的那种。”

“你胸口怎么会有这个？”

“弹片，”托尼说，他耳边响起了警报声。他 _喘不过气，_ 疼痛快要将他吞噬，“心脏里。我做的。弹片不是我做的……好吧弹片也是。”

“好，行，”罗迪更用力地攥紧他的手，尽量显得不那么害怕。然而他们认识十五年了，托尼怎么可能看不出来。“我们能把它取出来吗？”

“ _不，_ ”托尼说，也有可能是大喊，声音显得太过遥远。罗迪被推开，头顶出现好几张脸。托尼痛得 _生不如死_ ，但他 _奋力抵抗_ ，仿佛那些人并不是来救他的。

叫喊。罗迪。面罩。昏迷。

▽

再次醒来，他浑身冷汗。太 _吵_ 了，他快冻死了。罗迪依旧在这儿，像是四天没睡的样子。他发现托尼醒了，便又握住他的手，托尼想笑话他，但他真的很需要这个。医生和护士都有些疲惫，他们在他身上动来动去，托尼不在乎，只要罗迪在就行。“哪儿，”他问，声音几乎被淹没。

罗迪凑到他耳边，“飞往兰施图尔。” _妈的，_ 托尼不想让军队的混蛋们在他身上动刀，他会被关在地下实验室里插翅难逃，他们可能会取出反应堆，弹片会进入他的心脏，他会反抗，但他现在动都动不了。罗迪捏捏他的手，他俩已经习惯这样了。托尼开始 _恐慌，_ 罗迪说，“你重金属中毒了，”仿佛他之前不知道似的，“他们拍了片，正在给反应堆换壳，他们会做一个新的，医用级别的。对他们态度好点，天才发明家胸口插了块餐盘大小的电池被扔到他们面前急需开胸手术这种事可不常见。”

托尼闭上眼睛。冷笑话让他好受了些，可他不会信任这群见鬼的小丑。“喘不过气。”

“金属顶到你的肺部了，那些人——” _罗迪_ 差点哭了，如果现状没那么惨的话还挺可乐的，“那些给你做移植手术的人尽力了，医生说其实不算很糟糕。他说你撞得太狠，导致有些部件脱落了。”

“医生”看起来只有十五岁。托尼都不敢让他去买咖啡，更别提给他做手术。

他会死的。马上就会死得很痛苦。但首先他会被重金属中毒搞疯，可能会屎尿失禁。这就是他最后的日子，这就是他现在的人生。从他踏入这个魔鬼洞开始，一路急转直下，连最后的尊严都不给他。

“别取出来，”托尼说，他真的很希望罗迪能懂，“弹片。”

“我们知道，”医生说，托尼并没有看他。他盯着他的朋友，他唯一信任的人。

罗迪坚定地点头，与他对视，“我们不会取出来的。我保证。”

▽

他醒来，非常确定自己心脏病发作了。他从未经历过如此强烈的痛感，仿佛他的胸膛被揉皱揉烂，向内挤压。他没法 _呼吸_ ，周围都是人，他们在大声喊叫，而最糟糕的是，杜奇·侯赛*正坐在他身上，一只手伸进他的胸腔。

疼痛消失了。

托尼大口吸气，浑身发抖，杜奇说，“我的手还不能伸出来，得再放一会儿，好吗？其中一根电线短路了，所以你才会痛。我真的很抱歉。”

世界上有那么多医生，上哪儿都可以找到，六个，十个，或者一百个，而 _罗迪_ ，很显然整整一星期没合过眼，告诉他，“反应堆里的一根电线导致金属外壳带负电，贾维斯能指导我们修理吗？”

“啥，”托尼说，有个哥们正坐在他身上，整只手都埋在他的胸腔里，只露出手腕以上部分，这就是他的人生，这就是他做出的种种选择带来的后果。“我可以自己来。”

“不行。”杜奇断然道。

托尼低头一看，想尖叫，又觉得这样不好，“我自己来。”

“没门。”杜奇说，搞得好像他有权利这么做似的。要不是他阻止了托尼的心脏病发，托尼真想一拳砸向他的脸。一位可爱的小护士正抓着他悬在身体外面的弧反应堆，导线上沾满了他湿稠的血液，这不对劲，不应该会出血的。

罗迪对上他的视线，他的眼睛是一种非常深沉的棕色，托尼能读懂其中包含的一切。他信任罗迪胜于任何人，或许除了佩珀——老天， _佩珀_ 。“我们在兰施图尔了，”罗迪冷静道，他的声音很轻柔，像是在跟一只受惊的动物说话。要不是托尼就是那只受惊的动物，他会觉得备受冒犯。“世界上最优秀的几位医生就在这儿帮助你。假体已经基本完成了，就等他们弄清楚该怎么把它融进你的肋骨，减轻你的心肺压力。他们将会在接下来的四小时内给你动手术，有些弹片可以取出来，但还留下大约六块没法移除，太危险了。”罗迪听上去真的很愧疚，仿佛他才是那个造出炸弹炸飞托尼的人。可他不是，托尼很清楚是谁。“你明白了吗？”

“嗯。”托尼说，他快要忍受不住胸痛了。

“外壳，”罗迪说，那位制服上写着 _罗德里格兹_ 的可爱小护士举起了一个小方块——某种熔融钛合金。

“他们用这个给你做了假体，”护士说，“反应堆有排斥反应。”

“负电荷，”托尼含混道，他的大脑像是被浸在糖浆里。“要加一层涂层。绝缘。”

_“_ 我们知道，但我们需要医用级的，贾维斯能帮忙吗？”罗迪问——贾维斯正和机器人们在家， _老天_ ，有没有人去看看他们，他们有故障保险设置，以防，以防——可他们会孤单的，托尼知道，因为他设计他们的时候就是——有没有人去 _看看他们_ 。

“他们没事，”罗迪说，操，操，“但你有事。贾维斯能帮忙吗，托尼？他有电路图吗？”

蠢问题，愚蠢。罗迪抓着一支斯塔克手机，虽然他头脑昏沉，但还留有肌肉记忆，十五秒后他黑进了线框，输入他的代码，然后——

_“Sir？”_ 贾维斯说，托尼眼眶发烫，开口道，“嘿，伙计。现在不方便说话。你听罗迪的话，就一会儿，好吗？α596099。”

_“明白，sir。”_ 贾维斯说，托尼的手臂开始发麻，警报声响起，耳边最后传来的声音是， _“我该如何为您效劳，罗德上校？”_

__

▽

__

__

他偶尔醒来。罗迪一直在那儿，身后有扇窗户，时晴时雨。有时候会有人跟他说话，有时候他不在房间里，上方有人让他深呼吸，从一百开始倒数。

他持续感到不同程度的疼痛，而他已不在乎用的是什么药物。

很久以后，他终于有力气睁开眼睛，集中注意力，不再不受控制地陷入昏睡。太阳刚刚升起，罗迪就在他旁边，敲着笔记本键盘，喝着咖啡，托尼十秒钟内就要把咖啡抢过来，但光是想到挪动身体，他就要吐了。

罗迪对上他的眼睛，笑道，“嘿，醒啦？”

“啥？”托尼问，他的声音太 _吓人_ 了，像是经过彻夜狂欢，但比那还糟糕，“操。”

“噢没错，就是这样，”罗迪看起来很平静，甚至很放松，所以托尼也放松下来。他抬手想摸胸口，但被抓住手按回床上，“一切都很顺利，医生把假体融合进去了。”

托尼缓慢吸气，发现那可怕的压力不见了。虽然还是痛得要死，但那是他熟悉的痛感，最终会消失的疼痛——或者至少消退到能使他继续工作的程度，“我们在哪儿？”

“兰施图尔，”罗迪皱眉，“抱歉，应该先告诉你这个的。你果然不记得，毕竟你金属中毒了。”

“大脑？”

“好着呢，”罗迪哼了一声，“你不是正在跟我说话吗？”托尼沉默了，罗迪有些惊讶托尼居然什么也没说，于是他继续道，“这儿的人很专业，你要是看到那个假体会对他们刮目相看的。反应堆接受良好。不过有一些并发症。医生需要在外壳周围移植一圈，所以他们从你的大腿上取了点皮肤和肌肉。你以后没法当泳裤模特了。”

“这是全人类的损失。”托尼说，“我要看看。”

“想都别想，”罗迪用那种“板上钉钉”的语气说道，他总以为这样托尼就会乖乖听话。很可爱，真的，但托尼已经将病服解开了一半，用力抠挖胸口的绷带，他的右手基本使不上劲，而且到处都是 _ _导线__ 。反应堆在底下发出幽幽蓝光。“托尼。”

“我必须要看，”托尼说，这次他没法掩饰声音中的恐慌，罗迪伸手阻止他，托尼攥紧他的双手，关节泛疼，“我随身携带一块汽车电池整整一个月，不然就会 _死_ 。我必须得看。”

罗迪像一只皱巴巴的纸袋，“好吧，但——医生！嘿，医生，”托尼这才意识到自己正在重症监护室，一个充满不幸的地方，门口就有他专属的护士服务台。一个看起来只有十二岁的医生和四个护士突然冒出来，以为托尼要死了。

“斯塔克先生，”杜奇说， _老天爷啊_ 这他妈是来搞笑的吗，托尼甚至都不确定这孩子有没有到变声期，“你感觉如何？”

“这就是我的医生，”他瞪着罗迪，“我上辈子欠你了吗？”

“我已经听过这些了，斯塔克先生，都习惯了。”杜奇对他微笑说道，“事实上，你确实冒出了好几句有新意的，令我印象深刻。我是迈克·米切尔。”

“我们见过？”

“你果然不记得了，”米切尔掏出听诊器，护士们围在他身边查看输液管（他被注射了一大堆，他现在才注意到， _好疼_ ），床底下挂着的一袋黄色液体（ _操_ ），还有他的体温和脉搏。医生弯腰将听诊器贴在他背上，认真听，“罗德上校跟你解释了多少？”

“我得看看，”托尼非常清楚地意识到自己的声音有多恐慌，而他 _无能为力_ 。他抓住腰部的毯子，“随便你让我做什么都可以。”

米切尔僵住了，他的表情有点奇怪。其中一位护士突然走开了。“嘿，你在这儿很安全。如果你一定要看的话，现在我就可以让你看。”

_终于。_ 护士回来了——漂亮可爱，深棕色头发，制服上写着 _罗德里格兹_ ——托尼放松下来，在脑海中抛着硬币，猜测究竟是因为医生的再三保证还是护士给他注射的药物起了作用。说到硬币，他有好多呢， _太多了。_

另一位健壮如后卫的护士拿来了新的纱布绷带和各种工具，米切尔在整理的时候，托尼微微往左扭头去看罗迪。他好像快厥过去了，这样不行，不应该这样的。“嘿，”他说，罗迪对上他的眼睛，“没事的。”

“你刚被 _打了_ 一针好东西。”罗迪哼了一声，现在他们正在经历一连串无法立刻消化的事情，这种情况下他们还能保持好心情，托尼就知道他爱这个男人，这他妈是他的一生挚友。不管是什么手术，什么胸腔植入，还是各种疯狂操蛋的事情，他总会坚持下去，不离不弃。这很棒，很震撼，但也让他惶恐受之不起。等一切结束后，托尼回到美利坚的怀抱，吃一只人头那么大的芝士汉堡时，他得好好考虑一下该怎么感谢罗迪。

米切尔说，“准备好了吗？”托尼仰头看医生。

并没有托尼预想的那么糟糕。后卫在他面前举了面镜子，不，哈，错了，很糟糕，他看起来像个拼接玩偶，胸侧伸出了一根管子——“引流管，明天就能拿掉了。”米切尔说——反应堆在发光，令人愉悦安心的蓝光，托尼想起了父亲还在世的时候。周围的金属是新的，更闪亮，被缝合后肿胀的皮肤遮住了一部分。“你体内还剩六块碎片，等你愈合得差不多了，我们应该可以再取出一块，但要从背后开刀。我们猜测另外五片被反应堆吸附在原地。”

“你们猜测？”

“嗯，你把我们的CT扫描仪搞坏了，”米切尔忧伤道，“还有核磁共振机。”

托尼歪头，“我给你们造新的，更好的。”

“那咱们可说好了啊，”医生轻轻触碰他的胸膛，检查伤口缝合处，“我们尽量保全了两块胸肌的完整性，”他接着说道，“但右边情况更糟糕，你需要做一些手臂物理治疗。胸腔有神经损伤，我们尽可能保住了感觉器官，整形外科医生手艺非常不错——等完全愈合后，几乎不会看到伤疤——但我们需要观察几周才能知道总体效果。我们移除了更多肋骨，尽可能紧凑地把反应堆装了进去，但一部分外壳还是会凸起来。消肿后就能看清到底突出来多少，但我预测大概会有四分之一英寸 ~~（6.35毫米）~~ ，如果你的身体没有出现排异反应的话。”

他有点晕，也许是可爱小护士的缘故，她像个端着一整盘针筒的忍者，往他头上的端口慢慢注射药剂。“噢，”他说，“排异？”

“对，”米切尔说，“目前为止还没有迹象，说实话危险期已经过去了，但我们还是想确保你不会产生延迟排异，这种状况时有发生。”

操。他无视了有些模糊的神智，强迫自己去看外壳边缘。他依稀记得米切尔坐在他身上，还有贾维斯的声音。“涂层？”

“你的人工智能——顺便说一句，太赞了——告诉了我们该用什么材料。医用级有机硅，还加了点别的东西，做假体的那几个家伙差点疯了。涂层的厚度是将近八分之一胸腔假体，这就好办了，因为你的空腔比最终假体多出了半英寸 ~~（12.7毫米）~~ 。我们重建了部分胸壁，从你的大腿取了一些皮肤和肌肉。”

托尼闭上眼睛，米切尔问，“累了？”

“嗯。”他妈的这辈子从没这么累过。

米切尔给伤口换药，重新包扎好，“现在一切稳定，别担心，好吗？我们会好好照顾你的。”

他在他离开前抓住他的手腕，“嘿，抱歉我之前开了那些杜奇·侯赛的玩笑。”

“没关系，”米切尔轻拍他的手，“如果有什么问题或者需要任何东西，尽管叫我。”

医生离开了，护士们最后匆忙给他采了血（“你睡一觉起来我们就能给你洗澡啦，怎么样？”小美人罗德里格兹说。每个青少年都做过美女护士帮自己擦背的春梦），房间里再次只剩下托尼和罗迪。

他听见他在椅子上动了动，像是想说些什么，托尼不是傻子，他当然知道为什么军队把他们的上校留在他床边如此之久。他睁开一只眼睛，“现在吗？真的吗？”

“我什么都没说。”罗迪开口。

“你不用张嘴，脸上都写着呢，”他愤愤道，但只坚持了十秒钟，罗迪已经在这儿待了 _好几天_ ——“行了行了，现在说完吧，我累死了。”

“我才不会‘现在就说完’，”罗迪瞪他，把毯子扯上来盖住托尼的胸口。

“你必须得说，”托尼感觉暖洋洋的，身体很累，但没那么痛了，“今天礼拜几？”

“礼拜四，五月十四号。”

两个月。他从三月开始被困在地下。“他们联系了你们，你才知道我还活着。”

罗迪沉下脸，“不，他们没有。没要赎金，没提要求，什么都没有。”

“你应该别管我的。两个月？我可能早就——”

“噢不不不不，”罗迪伸出一根手指指着他，“你 _不许_ 这么做。”

“做什么？遵守那次中国混战后我亲自定下的协议？”

“我们绝对不会把你丢在阿富汗等死，”罗迪说得仿佛他能做主似的，仿佛他 _不是_ 美国空军上校，仿佛他能做任何想做的事。

“你 _应该_ 丢下我等死的，”托尼回击道，用尽了所有力气，他关节虚弱，身体深处有什么在颤抖，“现在说这个也没意义了。我从不信命，你知道吧？老妈是个虔诚的教徒，总觉得一切自有其因，但我遗传了亲爱的老爹——我命由我不由天，命运由你做出的选择、你亲手打造的东西而决定，都是胡扯。”

他情绪爆发，胡言乱语。他希望自己能停下，但他很确定小美人罗德里格兹给他注射的药剂中有一针是硫喷妥钠，因为他没法控制自己的舌头。他哈哈大笑，他讨厌自己的声音，讨厌它从胸口钻出来的方式，讨厌它在反应堆下爆裂疼痛。他不想这么做，他不想在 _这儿_ 这么做，但很显然他别无选择。“我完全不知道该怎么处理这个。我他妈都干了什么啊，罗迪。”

罗迪替他保留了一点自尊，没有点明他的情绪崩溃——绝世好兄弟，真的。托尼花了比预期更长的时间才冷静下来，但他失去了半个胸腔，有一块金属永远嵌在他身体里，他就算崩溃了也是应该的。

“我们什么时候才能回家？”最终他用手腕蹭了下眼睛，问道。

“至少还要三个礼拜，”罗迪说，他的声音很轻柔，托尼觉得有些羞耻，或许是因为他其实非常感激这样的温柔。“医疗转运机会把我们送到沃尔特里德国家军事医疗中心，你得在那儿再待两周左右，做呼吸治疗，还有手臂复健。”

“我不需要复健，取消那个。”

“然后，”罗迪就当没听见，“你就能回家了。已经有一整队的人在等你回去了。”

“我不需要复健，”托尼抗议道，“怎么，我现在是个废物了吗，没人信我的话了？”

“你试试抬胳膊。”

“我抬了，你看我抬了，我——操。”

“嗯，”罗迪帮他放下手，“撞击伤，我再熟悉不过了，再加上你胸口的肌肉损伤，导致它更严重。我想不通的是，”他接着说道，“你哪儿来那么多撞击伤。”

托尼说，“我累了，我要睡觉了。”

“当然，”罗迪笑着靠回椅子上，“你知道我们是怎么找到你的吗？恐怖分子基地大爆炸。我们看到那地方像国庆烟花礼炮一样炸开，我扭头对上将说，长官，那一定是托尼·斯塔克的手笔。”

“睡着了，”托尼闭眼说，“嘘。”

“啊哈。”

他睁开一只眼，“嘿，谢谢，你懂的。”

“你可欠我个大人情。我花了两个月找你，而当我们把你抬上飞机，看到你胸口他妈的有个萤火虫的时候，我吓得瞬间老了二十岁。不厚道，兄弟。”

“对不起。”

“你确实应该，”罗迪喝了口咖啡，“我觉得佩珀可能哭得停不下来了。你再也不许出国了。”

“佩珀，”他说，因为—— _佩珀_ ，“还有机器人、贾维斯他们都还好吗？”

“他们都没事，”罗迪说，“只有你还没好，所以快点 _好起来_ ，我们就能早点离开这儿。我讨厌德国。”

“这话就难听了，你怎么能这么说呢？德国可是啤酒和波霸的发源地，谁会讨厌啤酒和波霸？”

“晚安，托尼。”

“还有小面包，炸牛排。你在逗我吗？大胸和香肠，德国赛 _天堂_ 。”托尼说。

罗迪差点没用枕头捂死他。

那天深夜，托尼合上眼，决定要他妈的撼动世界。老爸一直以来都错了，但没关系，托尼会将一切领回正途。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> * Doogie Howser 杜奇·侯赛：出自于1989年的美剧《天才小医生》，杜奇是个天才少年，14岁就开始当医生。


End file.
